One goal of recombinant DNA technology is the insertion of structural genes which encode commercially or scientifically valuable proteins into a host cell which is readily and economically available. Genes selected for insertion are normally those which encode proteins produced in only limited amounts by their natural hosts or those which are indigenous to hosts too costly to maintain. Transfer of the genetic information in a controlled manner to a host which is capable of producing the protein in either greater yield or more economically in a similar yield provides a more desirable vehicle for protein production.
Genes encoding proteins contain promoter regions of DNA which are essentially attached to the 5' terminus of the protein coding region. The promoter regions contain the binding site for RNA polymerase II. RNA polymerase II effectively catalyses the assembly of the messenger RNA complementary to the appropriate DNA strand of the coding region. In most promoter regions, a nucleotide base sequence related to the sequence TATATA, known generally as a "TATA box" is present and is generally disposed some distance upstream from the start of the coding region and is required for accurate initiation of transcription. Other features important or essential to the proper functioning and control of the coding region are also contained in the promoter region, upstream of the start of the coding region.
Filamentous fungi, particularly the filamentous ascomycetes such as Aspergillus, e.g. Aspergillus niger, represent a class of micro-organisms suitable as recipients of foreign genes coding for valuable proteins. Aspergillus niger and related species are currently used widely in the industrial production of enzymes e.g. for use in the food industry. Their use is based on the secretory capacity of the microorganism. Because they are well characterized and because of their wide use and acceptance, there is both industrial and scientific incentive to provide genetically modified and enhanced cells of A. niger and related species including A. nidulans, in order to obtain useful proteins.
Expression and secretion of foreign proteins from filamentous fungi has not yet been achieved. It is by no means clear that the strategies which have been successful in yeast would be successful in filamentous fungi such as Aspergillus. Evidence has shown that yeast is an unsuitable system for the expression of filamentous fungal genes (Pentilla et al Molec. Gen. Genet. (1984) 194:494-499) and that yeast genes do not express in filamentous fungi (F. Buxton personal communications). Genetic engineering techniques have only recently been developed for Aspergillus nidulans and Aspergillus niger. These techniques involve the incorporation of exogenously added genes into the Aspergillus genome in a form in which they are able to be expressed.
To date no foreign proteins have been expressed in and secreted from filamentous fungi using these techniques. This has been due to a lack of suitable expression vectors and their constituent components. These components include Aspergillus promoter sequences described above, the region encoding the desired product and the associated sequences which may be added to direct the desired product to the extracellular medium.
As noted, expression of the foreign gene by the host cell requires the presence of a promoter region situated upstream of the region coding for the protein. This promoter region is active in controlling transcription of the coding region with which it is associated, into messenger RNA which is ultimately translated into the desired protein product. Proteins so produced may be categorized into two classes on the basis of their destiny with respect to the host.
A first class of proteins is retained intracellularly. Extraction of the desired protein, when intracellular, requires that the genetically engineered host be broken open or lysed in order to free the product for eventual purification. Intracellular production has several advantages. The protein product can be concentrated i.e. pelleted with the cellular mass, and if the product is labile under extracellular conditions or structurally unable to be secreted, this is a desired method of production and purification.
A second class of proteins are those which are secreted from the cell. In this case, purification is effected on the extracellular medium rather than on the cell itself. The product can be extracted using methods such as affinity chromatography and continuous flow fermentation is possible. Also, certain products are more stable extracellularly and are benefited by extracellular purification. Experimental evidence has shown that secretion of proteins in eukaryotes is almost always dictated by a secretion signal peptide (hereafter called signal peptide) which is usually located at the amino terminus of the protein. Signal peptides have characteristic distributions as described by G. Von Heijne in Eur. J. Biochem 17-21 (1983) and are recognizable by those skilled in the art. The signal peptide, when recognized by the cell, directs the protein into the cell's secretory pathway. During secretion, the signal peptide is cleaved off making the protein available for harvesting in its mature form from the extracellular medium.
Both classes of protein, intracellular and extracellular, are encoded by genes which contain a promoter region coupled to a coding region. Genes encoding extracellularly directed proteins differ from those encoding intracellular proteins in that the portion of the coding region nearest to the promoter (which is the first part to be transcribed by RNA polymerase) encodes the signal peptide portion of the protein. The nucleotide sequence encoding the signal peptide, hereafter denoted the signal peptide coding region, is operationally part of the coding region per se.